Mirror Talk
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Pinkie Pie is visited in a dream by a pony she had not seen nor heard from in a while. Now face to face with herself she must look deep inside and see who really is the true Pinkamena D Pie.


_**A/N: Made a short story about Pinkie and Pinkamena on how maybe Pinkamena is the true persona of Pinkie Pie who lost her sanity to the crazier and happier side of her mind.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this short Tale I think I might write another Pinkamena tale soon also planning my first horror fic.**_

_**The Poem at the end belongs to moi.**_

_**MLP belongs to Hasbro.**_

* * *

" Wake up! " A soft tone echoed in Pinkie Pies' ear as her blue eyes slowly crept open only to see darkness all around.

" Huh? Who's there? " Pinkie Pie asked as she groggily got to her hooves shadow's covering everything around if she had woken up in a void everything around her dark, hollow and empty.

Where had she gone to she thought.

Did the candle at her bedside go out or perhaps did Twilight mess up a spell sending all of Ponyville into a dark panic.

But then it caught her attention alone in this dark cold place was a mirror.

The frame was outlined in old cracked wood the glass itself looked hazed and worn as if it had been there forever with nopony to care for it. Slowly she took step after step towards the mirror taking it easy just in case there was no footing in this strange place the last thing she needed was to fall down some black hole.

Making it to the mirror she ran a slender hoof over the frame noticing it looked normal enough shrugging a bit she looked into it only for her eyes to widen in shock. A darker version of herself stared back through the glass dull blue eyes filled with sadness & anger her hair let down in a wicked style no longer did her reflection have the sarcastic smirk or mischievous eyes she had grown custom to seeing.

" Oh. Surprised to see me? " Pinkamena rolled her eyes as she leaned up against something on the other side of the looking-glass which Pinkie could not make out.

" Hmmm. Not so much surprised to see you I mean myself but more worried about you talking by yourself? " Pinkie shook her head a bit trying to figure this out.

" Huh? Pinkie I'm my own pony." She spoke back as her eyes dug deep into her own causing Pinkie to pull back slightly.

" No you are me. A Party Pony who loves everypony. " Pinkie replied her mind thinking maybe this was some trick by an intruder but if that was so then why hadn't they tried anything yet.

" Phst. There you go off into your own world Pinkie." Pinkamena sighed aloud as she knocked gently on the mirror.

" No Pinkie. I'm not some bad guy out to get you.. I'm just wondering why you have stopped listening to me." She huffed aloud eyes gazing down hurt.

" What do you mean listening to you? " Pinkie asked wondering what she meant.

" Well I remember a time when I used to be able to make choices for us about our life and hear your voice in the back of my mind." She spoke sadly with a small pout looking away slightly.

" But over time I got tired and your voice began to get louder and louder soon I found myself as the one in the backseat as you constantly pushed your way to the front. " Pinkamena narrowed her eyes darkly as she placed hooves atop the glass mirror in a stern manner.

" Though I was pushed back I could still speak and you would seem to listen every now and then but as of lately that is not the case." Pinkamena huffed gently brushing her bangs to the side softly.

" This place is not some void nor is it hell Pinkie. No this is our mind here I call this madness home because of you." Pinkamena snapped her face frozen in a frown eyes filled with sorrow.

" No! I'm myself and nothing more I choose to act the way I am you are just some bad dream." Pinkie slowly took a few steps back her whole body shivering softly.

" I used to think the same way I could go day's without thinking of Parties and Sweets I had dreams of my own. " Pinkamena shook her head side to side as she slowly slid her hoof down the mirror.

" To be..." Pinkie tried to finish her sentence as her other half gazed darkly into her eyes as if trying to look into her soul.

" Something more than a Party Pony maybe a writer. All you used to be were simply my thoughts' about having fun and keeping upbeat during the long day's at the rock farm nothing more. " Pinkamena slowly glared to the shivering pony before her.

" You simply spun out of control when I began to lose hope during darker times. A manic monster who stole everything from me. " Pinkamena suddenly pounded her hooves across the mirror as it cracked slightly from the sides.

" I stole nothing from you! " Pinkie felt her heart racing as she fell back into the darkness as her other half pounded her hooves roughly on the looking-glass.

" Never will you take responsibility for what you did. No you rather live my life in a fantasy world. " Pinkamena sighed as she gazed down in sadness her chest heaving slowly.

" I'm still here no matter how much you try to forget me I'll always be here in the dark." Pinkamena turned around the shadows creeping in on her.

Pinkie slowly held to her head softly as it pounded roughly sending aches down her backside before she fell on her side. Her whole body felt as if it were tearing itself apart everything was spinning around her.

" You can feel me can't you! " Pinkamena spoke as she lifted her eyes to the pony on the ground before her.

" No. No! " Pinkie screamed as she gritted her teeth eyes darkly gazing to the mirror as she slowly crawled on her belly towards its frame.

" Yes you can. My voice can't be silenced I'll always be pushing forward until I can one day see the light again. " Pinkamena smirked softly as she gazed down Pinkie glaring to her as she slowly lifted herself to the mirror.

" Go ahead and lock me out but remember that voice in the back of your head. That spark in the darkness it's me. It will always be me! " Pinkamena snapped as Pinkie lifted her hooves high into the air her whole body shivering head aching as if it were going to split open.

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD! " Pinkie screamed smashing the glass hard with both hooves as it shattered the world around her sinking into the abyss as she rolled onto her side on the ground.

" You're Wrong...YOU'RE WRONG! " Pinkie curled up into a small ball among the glass shard's as a wicked smirk formed across her lips while the darkness around her swallowed her frame whole.

* * *

The sun shined through Pinkies' window as she slung up and out of bed. Slowly feeling over her body to make sure she was herself as her hooves gently ran through her curly mane.

" What a weird dream." She sighed aloud to herself as she stumbled over to her vanity kicking a few magazine's away from her feet as she made her way over.

Slowly picking up a small brush in her hooves she slowly began to brush through her mane in silence eyes gazing down to the magazines' about modern writers' in Equestria.

She hated herself for keeping them yet she could not force herself to get rid of them as if an invisible hoof prevented her from doing so. Was there really another soul inside her or was she just allowing herself to imagine things again?

Shaking it off she sighed aloud.

" No I'm a happy pony and I know it. She is just a dream and nothing more. " Pinkie giggled to herself as she gazed into the mirror at her bubbly reflection full of happiness and joy.

Those thought's of traveling and writing about her experiences' were just dumb old daydreams she simply had to drown them out with happy thought's of parties and smiles. Taking a deep breath she hummed to herself aloud in her room the whispers of anything else fading off behind the music.

" She is a dream nothing more." Pinkie giggled aloud as she trotted playfully towards her doorway to start the new day.

" Nothing More."

* * *

**Mirror Talk.**

_" She is a dream and nothing more._

_Her laughter and her smile are merely a ruse._

_She holds in her hand things' I'd never say._

_Hopes and secret's of another day._

_When I see her in the mirror I hope it's not true._

_That the person I look at is not me but you."_

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this One shot wanted to do something new._**

**_R&R._**

**_And have a great night._**

**_Signed. IRD._**


End file.
